The Planet Trade Academy
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: Freeza creates the Planet Trade Academy and basically everyone in it is a student, except for the Ginyu Force: they are the dance teachers lol Enjoy rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My friend Katie and I came up with this idea and created this scenario where Freeza created a high school and the soldiers are all students. (Except for the Ginyu Force. They're the dance teachers lol.) There's also six extra girls, five of which are called the "GG's" (Ginyu Girls. They are called this for being flamboyant and posing. They are on the Martial Arts Team as well as the Pro Dancing League.) The extra one is a really shy girl who is Rena's BFF. (You'll learn who she is.) Well, enjoy the love stories and dramas that ensue! ^^) **

The Planet Trade Academy

The Ginyu Girls (more famously know as the GG's) were prancing down the hallways, flashing poses at the boys they thought were adorable. They all wore the typical Planet Trade Academy uniform: a standard school girl outfit you see in most animes, except instead of red and blue it's all a light purple. There were also white knee socks with light purple Mary Janes. They were called the Ginyu Girls due to the fact that they were a female Ginyu Force, almost. They also made up the entire main dance squad. The first girl, the Reccoome girl, was a girl named Hannah. She had long orange hair that reached her waist, but she pulled it back in a big pretty pony tail. She had black eyes and a big nose, which almost totally ruined her face. She was tall. The next one was Jenna, the Guldo Girl. She was the weakest out of all of them, but she was decently tall. She was an alien with green skin and light blue hair, which she kept in a 60's bob haircut. (Basically a reverse Zarbon lol.) She had four eyes, two normally placed, two on her forehead. Her mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth that could tear a full grown man to shreds. Next up was Tasha, the Burter girl. She had medium length blonde hair with blue skin. (She was more human like.) She was incredibly swift; she was actually the top dog on the school cross country team! Her best friend was her fellow GG Lena, the Jeice Girl. She was a spunky hit with the guys kind of girl. She looked more like her Ginyu Force member than any one of the GG's. She had long snow white hair that was straight rather than frizzy. Her skin was two shades lighter red than Jeice's, but the resemblance between the two was remarkable. The last was the leader of the GG's herself, Rena. She had purple skin with long black hair. She had an athletic build with a very large bust, and an eye for men with long hair. She, like Captain Ginyu, came up with poses for the GG's. They worshipped Rena. The GG's were laughing and hanging out at their lockers, gossiping. "OMG, have you SEEN Salza today?! Oh my god, he's sooo hot, as usual!" Hannah giggled, her orange pony bobbing up and down.

Jenna shook her head. "Nu-uh! You should SO see that new kid, Spice! I mean, that hair! It's so fluffy!" she squealed, glancing over at Spice, who was talking with Salza and Zarbon. Tasha sighed. "I would so go out with Raditz! I mean, good God, all that hair!" she sighed, faltering slightly. Lena giggled, "You should get a load of his brother!" Hannah noticed Zarbon staring at Rena. "Ooo, Rena! Zarbon's staring again! I wonder when he's gonna ask you out?" she laughed. Rena was so busy looking at Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz, the school bad boys. She loved Vegeta, their leader. He was sooo hot... They weren't gone after by many girls; most go after Zarbon and Salza. (They fantasized; the GG's claimed them.) Rena looked over at Zarbon. He was staring at her. Their eyes met. She waved, he waved back. He turned to Spice, the new kid Jenna was swooning over. He pointed at Rena and Spice whistled. Rena blushed and waved him off. She went to listen to Tasha, who was passing around a new Good Girl Lip gloss Flavor. Rena took some. She handed it off to Lena when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Zarbon. She blushed; she liked him too. Zarbon leaned into the locker with Salza next to him, cornering her. "Hey Zarbon," she said. She brushed her hair out of the way. "Hey, Rena. I like the new highlight. Compliments your skin perfectly," Zarbon said. Rena blushed as Salza said something she couldn't totally comprehend due to his ridiculous accent.

She noticed Vegeta looking at her. Salza got bored and went to ask Hannah if he could borrow a mirror to check his hair. (Of course she let him use it.) Zarbon checked her out, looking up and down her body. "Mmm, you look good," he said wrapping his arm around her waist. Vegeta started to come over there. Rena cringed. Zarbon followed her gaze and saw Vegeta. "What do you want, you filthy monkey?" he spat, glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked. "Oh, nothing. I was just going to crash your little love session, Zarbon," he retorted, looking at Rena. "C'mon, woman, we have Biology next, and you're gonna be my partner. Maybe we can play doctor. _Meowr!" _he smirked. "You dumbazz! You do not play ze game of doctor in biology!" Salza said, looking away from his mirror. Hannah and Jenna laughed, Lena and Tasha blushed and waved to Raditz and his brother, Kakkarot. "Leave him alone, you two!" she said, walking over to Vegeta. "C'mon Vegeta, the bell's about to ring anyway," she said, grabbing his arm and leaving. Vegeta smirked and grabbed Rena's waist. They ran into trouble when they walked into the biology lab: Vegeta's girlfriend, Bulma. She was about to get kicked out the school for bad grades, and the GG's love talking about her. Rena smirked. Vegeta walked over and moved Bulma's stuff to the other table. "What the fuck, Vegeta?" she asked, trying not to raise her voice. "Move it, woman. I got a new babe." Rena blushed when she heard Vegeta call her a babe. Bulma huffed but she moved. "We're so over, you ass!" she said. "Haha, even a Saiyan monkey dumped you!" Tasha laughed as she plopped her stuff down on the desk behind her. "Ya dumbass broad! Hahahahahahaha!" Lena joined in. "I mean, I see why! Look at your HAIR! You SO ripped off of Jenna!" Rena laughed. "Yea! Jenna's so ugly and she wears it sooo much better than you!" Tasha finished. Lena snapped her fingers in triumph and turned to the front when she heard the bell ring.

Biology was all the same that day: Vegeta didn't do shit; he just threw paper wads at Nappa, who got stuck Turles as a partner. Turles hated everyone except for Jenna and he talked to Rena sometimes. In the back of the room was Amy, Rena's BFF outside of the GG's. She had long pink hair and she was really pale and quiet. Vegeta torments her all the time; if it weren't for Rena, he'd have been throwing paper balls at her all day. Lena and Tasha spent all day texting Jenna and Hannah; Jenna was in Language Arts, and Hannah was in Algebra II. Finally, Biology ended. The day went on normally, and then at the end of the day, after school, came the GG's favorite part of the day: Dance Practice. They all met up in the gym, changed into their dance leotards, and made their entrance to the Ginyu Force. "Ah, great timing, as always, girls!" Captain Ginyu said, clapping his hands. They went through their dance drills and at 7:30 pm went to their dorms, showered, and went to sleep. Just as Rena was about to go to sleep, she got a text from Zarbon...

**Do you like it? Leave a review and tell me what you think and who else should be students. TO BE CONTINUED! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rena held up her phone. It had two text messages. One from Zarbon, another from Jenna. Jenna said, "OMG, the new boy Spice wants me to sit with him tomorrow! Zarbon wants you to join and bring all the girls too ;)" Sure enough, when she opened her text from Zarbon, it was a casual invitation to sit with him, Salza, Spice, and some of the other hot shot pretty boys in school. (They all sat at one table, but there's not many of them, so there's a lot of spare room.) She text back, "Along with the GG's, I'm bringing another friend." He text back with a simple kk. She then went to her contacts and pulled up Amy. She invited Amy to sit with them at the Pretty Boy Table. She accepted and Rena laid down to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, after Gym Class (taught by Mr. Dodoria) the GG's and Amy met up and walked down to the cafeteria. The lunch line was running slow, so the GG's were flashing poses and applying lip gloss, which earned them whistles from the Spice Boys. (Jenna was so happy to have earned a whistle from Spice.) Amy stood behind them, her short hair was up in a little ponytail. She was kinda embarrassed to be seen with such flamboyant girls, but Amy had been friends with Rena for years. They were the best of friends, even better friends than Lena and Tasha, who shared everything from lip gloss to food! Amy was blushing at the new Saiyan, Trunks. He just came last week, and Amy couldn't even talk to him! (She could barely talk to Rena when the other GG's were around! She was so shy...) Rena was checking out Vegeta's ass in his tight light purple uniform jeans... Boys uniforms were light purple jeans and white short sleeved shirts. They wore light purple ascots, which Salza adored. (Hannah pretended to love them to, to help her out with Salza.) Vegeta never tied his ascot right, so it looked like a scarf. All of the Saiyans were stretching out of their clothes, so their clothes were tight around the muscles.

Finally, the line moved up, and Zarbon, Salza, and Angila were all sitting at the table, laughing at some joke Angila made about hair spray. The GG's and the Spice Boys go to the table, and then followed Amy. "Oh, you invited ze quiet girl from our Algebra clazz? Amy, waz it?" Salza said. (After Biology Rena had Algebra with Jenna, Amy and Salza.) Amy nodded and looked over towards Trunks, who'd just gotten shoved aside by Vegeta. They both look pissed. Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans save for Goku walked away. Goku invited Trunks to sit with him and Gohan. (This is teenage Gohan; everyone is teenagers lol.) Coming up to their table was a new boy. He had black hair that came down to his shoulders. It parted to show off a flawless forehead. He had sharp blue eyes that Rena found incredibly sexy. He wore the uniform and sat down next to Salza. "What's up?" he asked, sitting down. "Oh, meet Android Seventeen. He got here on a Martial Arts Scholarship along with his sister, Android Eighteen," Spice smirked, as if finding the new boy were an important accomplishment. "Oh, I've seen her! She's pretty!" Jenna gushed. "By pretty you mean prettier than you, Jenna," Tasha laughed. "In that case, we're all pretty!" Lena laughed. "We're not just pretty, we're beautiful!" Zarbon laughed, but Rena could tell he was actually dead serious. That's kinda why she liked him so much: he could be serious if he wanted to be. She blushed but then there was a crash and a series of laughter. The short bald kid, Krillin was thrown into one of the trash bins. He was trying to crawl out, but the sides were so greasy he kept falling back in again. The Saiyans were laughing at him and pointing. Android Seventeen was laughing, but his sister got up and went over to help pull him out.

She offered her neatly manicured hand. He blushed and offered it, allowing himself to be hauled out. Raditz laughed, "Haha, Krillin has to helped by a girl outta a TRASH CAN!" He was laughing and so were the other Saiyans. Goku and his girlfriend Chi Chi looked pissed at Raditz. "Oh, what?" he asked defiantly. Goku shook his head and offered Krillin a napkin. "Let's get out of here, Krillin. Girl, do you want to come?" Goku asked, looking from Krillin to 18. She nodded and followed them out. "That girl is ruining her social life!" Hannah scoffed. "Yea, it's totally gonna crash and burn! And pity, she just got here! She's real pretty too," Rena said. "It's Bulma all over again..." Jenna sighed. "Did you hear she got kicked out? The stupid cunt..." Zarbon muttered. (Bulma is Zarbon's ex. She was too bitchy so he left her.) "I heard about zat! Rumor haz it zat Lord Freeza zama killed her!" Salza said, leaning in and whispering to the Spice Boys and GG's. "I hope he blasted that copy cat bitch to Frieza Planet 542!" Jenna spat. The whole table laughed and continued to eat their pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

Rena and the GG's were in the locker room after gym class. They were peeling off sweaty gym clothes, applying deodorant, and putting back on their school uniforms. "18 totally ruined her reputation by helping that loser out of a trashcan!" Jenna snorted. Lena rolled her eyes; it annoyed her when Jenna acted like SHE was the queen of the world. Yea, right. "Pity. She would've been awesome..." Hannah said, fixing her hair, as it hard been messed up in gym class. "Totally," Lena said in her thick Australian accent. Just then the door opened. In came Amy. She smiled. She was already in her school uniform. Rena glomped her, nearly knocking her into the lockers as she did so. Amy grinned, went through Rena's shirt and grabbed ahold of her bra strap. She pulled back and let it go, making it smack Rena's skin hard. She laughed ad playfully knocked the pink headed girl in the shoulder. "You guys watch it, Frieza's out there and he looks pissed!" she said. She walked out again, and the GG's glanced at each other before walking out. Sure enough, Frieza was yelling at Dodoria. Upon hearing the door open, he turned around and looked at Amy. "You, come here!" he said angrily. Amy timidly stepped forward. He grabbed her by the arm and drug her to his office. Rena saw Trunks gaping at the scene while Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were all laughing their asses off. Rena walked over to Vegeta and glared at him. "What did you do?" she asked fiercely. "Oh, nothing!" Vegeta laughed, grabbing Rena's waist and taking her books from her. "Hey!" she growled. He smirked. In an instant, Vegeta went flying across the gym and into the bleachers. Zarbon. He grabbed her books and handed them to her. "Hands off, you filthy monkey!" he spat, walking Rena down the hallway.

**Meanwhile, in Frieza's office...**

Amy sat in the chair in Frieza's office while he was yelling at a maid to clean the red spray paint off his office door. (On the door, in big black letters read "Freeza." Someone (Amy) spray painted the first 'e' out and put an 'i' over it.) When he came back in, he had his hands clasped behind his back; he used his tail to close the door behind him. "Before you start spouting garbage like 'I'm innocent', I have you on camera spray painting my door. There's thousands of camera's in this school building. I could easily kill you right now, but I'm deciding against it. Instead you're getting suspension for the rest of the day. I'm only letting you off easy because your so close to Rena," he said. He sent Amy with her things to the ISS room.

**At the end of the day, they were in their dorms...**

Rena plopped down on her couch, exhausted from school. She was happy that the Ginyu Force was on a mission; that meant no dance practice. She started to search for her TV remote when there was a knock on the door. She opened it, and there stood Vegeta. He was blushing. "Woman..." "Vegeta..."

"I'm...out of lunch money, and I don't get paid until next week..."

"Ok."

"Will you help me out? Like..."

"Make you a lunch?"

"Yea..."

His blush deepened. She rolled her eyes playfully and knocked him in the arm.

"Make your own."

He looked pissed.

"Damn you woman."

She laughed as left the dorm. She went into the kitchen, packed a lunch for him, and followed him to his dorm. She knocked on the door, and he opened. "Here's a lunch. I know the one your going to try to pack will be a disaster," she said with a smile. "Shut up woman!" he said, trying not to smile. She did something crazy: she kissed his cheek. Just then Zarbon came around the corner. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Rena kissing Vegeta on the cheek. "What are you DOING, Rena?!" Zarbon asked, his shock very obvious. Vegeta pulled her by her waist and kissed her lips, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced together in such erotic and dirty fashion for about half a minute, Vegeta smirking in the kiss and flipping off Zarbon with a look on his face that literally said "get lost." Zarbon stormed off._ I'll get her later, you'll see you trash! _he thought. Vegeta pulled Rena into his dorm, still making out with her. Meanwhile, Trunks was walking over to Vegeta's dorm, determined to ask him what was up with him and Rena. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around swiftly enough to see a pink ponytail swish around the corner. Amy. "Hay, Amy! I was on my way to Vegeta's! Wanna come with me?" he asked cheerily. she timidly came out from around the corner and nodded, but remained quiet. "Awesome!" he said, smiling and he put his arm around her waist. "You wanna go back to the dorm and uh, pull an all nighter?" he asked. She blushed and nodded. He wrapped his arm a bit tighter. She cringed. "Trunks... You're embarrassing me..." she whimpered. Trunks looked at her, bewildered. "How?" "Never mind." They reached Vegeta's dorm and knocked. No answer. Trunks walked in. There he saw Vegeta in his boxers, and Rena with no shirt or bra or skirt; just panties. They were making out hard, Rena's arms wrapped around Vegeta's neck and his around her waist, Vegeta pushing her down to the couch. Upon hearing the door open, Rena broke the kiss. Vegeta turned to the door. "Trunks! What the fuck?! Can't you see I have company?!" he said, gesturing to Rena, who had taken the liberty in suckling on Vegeta's neck. He stroked her long hair as she did so, making her blush run even deeper. Amy put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and whispered in his ear, "They're weird." Rena shook her head. "Let's go to the bedroom, baby," she muttered, wrapping her arms tight and resumed suckling on his neck.

"Don't have to go home but you can't stay here, guys," Vegeta said, picking her up and carrying her bridal style into the bedroom. "Bye Amy!" Rena waved playfully. She was probably drunk... Amy glanced at Trunks. "My place or yours?" she asked quietly. "Mine. It's farther away from this dorm. Rena may be pretty, but I don't wanna hear that..." he said. They walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs to Trunks' dorm. When he got in, he pulled off his shirt and plopped down on the couch. Amy cringed and giggled. Trunks smiled. "Your giggle is so cute. Why don't you giggle like that all the time?" he asked. She shrug. "Can't say." She looked at him and cringed deeper. "Why did you take your shirt off, Trunks?"

"It's getting hot in here."

He got up and walked towards her, but Amy ran out the door, leaving Trunks leaning in the doorway. She ran to the dorm next to hers and knocked, crying. Goku answered. "Amy, what happened?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern. She said nothing, only putting her face in her hands. "Come in, Amy. Chi Chi and I are having tea. Come in with us, and tell us what happened," he said, allowing her into the small dorm.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta got Rena into the bedroom of his dorm and put her down on the bed. "Oh, Veggie sempai!" she moaned breathily in a high pitched, cute, adorable voice she rarely used. He smirked and went down to meet her lips. He kissed her hard, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. As the kissing escalated, he pulled her panties down. She blushed and pulled away. "What about foreplay?" she whined cutely, making Vegeta even more hard. He smirked. "I'm the kind of guy to get right to the point," he grinned, pulling off his boxers and throwing them aside. He put his hands on her inner thighs and forced her legs open. He was in for a surprise: she was bare. No hair on her pussy. He cackled; that just made things so much easier for him. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it against her pussy, teasing her. She moaned and whimpered softly, spreading her legs wider. She was practically begging for him. He put his 11.5 inch cock in her wet, hot pussy. He had a big cock, so he kept it in for a minute to let her adjust. Then he started to move. Slowly, though. She was blushing, but quiet. He wanted to hear her moan, to hear her beg for his dick. He wanted her to want him. He started ramming into her pussy hard, hitting her wall. She gasped and started to moan loud. He smirked and stopped going as hard. She cringed and pouted. "Veggie sempai!" she frowned. "What is it?" he asked, smirking. He loved teasing her, although it was nothing compared to pulling her hair as she walked by in the hallways. This was much bigger than that. She pouted again. "I need it harder! Pleeeaaase, sempai!" she begged, spreading her legs wider. (Aliens of her race were incredibly flexible, so she could put her legs behind her head if she had to!) He pretended to think about it. "Hmmm..." he said, stroking an imaginary beard. "Dammit, Vegeta! I'm begging you, ple-" He cut her off mid sentence and started slamming his dick into her pussy even harder than before. She closed her eyes and moaned so loud she was about to scream. He put a hand over her mouth. "Shush, woman! I'm about to cum!" he said, slamming harder into her wet pussy. He came into the condom he was wearing. He pulled out, took off the condom and examined it to make sure it didn't break. They were good. He threw it in the trashcan next to the bed and laid back down in bed. She cuddled up to him and nuzzled in his chest. "Rena, I... I lo-" He was cut off by her soft snoring. He thought it was so cute when she snored. He kissed her forehead. Blushing, he murmured in her ear, "I love you Rena." "I love you too, Vegeta. Night." "Night, woman."

**Meanwhile...**

Amy was sitting in Goku's dorm, sitting on the couch in between him and Chi-Chi. She was comfortingly rubbing her shoulder and murmuring things in her ear like, "it'll be ok" and "you'll be fine." She'd been sitting there for roughly about twenty minutes yet she had still yet to tell them what had happened, but Goku could tell whatever happened it was bad: she had just stopped crying, and her tea was cold. It was her favorite green tea! Rena always told Goku how she guzzled it when she was over at Rena's dorm. He sighed and decided to slowly approach the situation. He looked at Amy and messed around with her ponytail, making her giggle. He smiled and said, "Amy, what happened? You seemed really upset..." he asked, looking at her sympathetically. She whispered in his ear what happened with Trunks. He raised and eyebrow. "Pardon me, but how is that upsetting?" Chi-Chi asked upon hearing what had happened from Goku. Amy shrugged. "I- I guess it kinda surprised me..." she trembled. She tried to stand, but her knees gave out. She fell to the floor unconscious. "Amy!" Chi-Chi gasped, holding her head up. "I've got it, honey!" Goku said, picking up Amy. He took her to the bedroom and laid her down. "Get some towels and a cold, wet washcloth." "Ok..." With that, Chi-Chi rushed to the bathroom.

**Back in Vegeta's dorm...**

Vegeta and Rena were snuggling together, about to fall asleep, but a ringing phone woke them up. He got up to go answer the phone. Rena was only half awake, but she was totally awake after she heard him yell "Dammit!" and slam the door to the bathroom. She got up and knocked on the door. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked. No answer. "Can I come in?" "Sure woman." She opened the door and saw him sitting on the toilet. (The lid was still down; he wasn't using it.) Neither of them had clothes on. "Baby are you ok? What happened?"

"None of your business, woman."

She blushed and rubbed her titts against his chest. "Mm, I'll try to make it better. Want me to?" He smirked. "Ok, you can try, woman." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, swinging herself into his lap. "Soooooo..." she said cutely. He started to kiss her roughly, his hands running up and down her back. "Mmm, sempai..." she moaned. All of a sudden, there were three hard knocks on the door to the dorm. Vegeta wrapped himself in a towel and made Rena stay in the bathroom. There was Zarbon at the door. "What do you want? Go away, daisy man!" Vegeta snarled. Rena blushed; she could hear everything through the bathroom door. "I came for Rena. You said she was mine tonight. Remember, in Algebra?" Zarbon said with a smug look on his face. Vegeta sighed. "If she'll go." Rena softly opened the door to crawl away, but she was spotted by Zarbon. "Woman!" Vegeta said. Rena cringed and waved shyly. Zarbon walked toward her. "You're coming with me." "What if I don't want to?" she said defiantly. Zarbon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started kicking and screaming, "Vegeta! Help me!" she screeched. "No, he claimed you for the night."

"How the fuck does that even work?!"

With that, Zarbon left.

**Back to Amy...**

Chi-Chi and Goku were sleeping on the couch, due to the fact Amy had passed out on the bed. She popped one eye open and quietly investigated the area. Chi-Chi and Goku were both snoring. Good. She opened the door and tiptoed to Trunks' dorm. She knocked on the door and waited. Trunks answered. "Oh, uh hey." Amy blushed. "What did you need, Amy?" Trunks asked, leading her into his little dorm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him hard.

**To be continued...**


End file.
